pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:R/any Chkkr Thousand Tail Farmer
This build is used to farm Chkkr Thousand Tail by using Beast Mastery and the Enraged Lunge skill to farm Chkkr's Flatbow. Assuming you can get to Chkkr without attracting any attention, this build works well in Hard Mode as well. Attributes and skills prof=range/secon beastm=12+1+3 expert=12+3lungelungebitelungeof hasteas oneoptionalanimal/build *Poisonous Bite for more DPS. *Brutal Strike for increased damage. *Symbiotic Bond just in case your pet is attacked. Equipment * Full Druid's Armor with a Tamer's Mask. * A Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor for the extra 5 energy (you could also use a Rotwing Recurve Bow). Any offhand item with at least +9 energy (but make sure it doesn't reduce your energy regeneration) or simply a staff with 10 energy, +5 energy staff head and 5 energy (when Health is above 50%) inscription. Usage Note: This is easier if you don't have the "A New Escort" quest. If you have it, you have to work around some Dragon Mosses. * Start from Saint Anjeka's Shrine and head out into Drazach Thicket. * Run along the right wall, and come to the point that overlooks the "valley". Be sure you haven't aggroed the Wardens, otherwise you're trapped. * In the valley, a group of three mantises will run forward so they're parallel to you. They will then turn around and run away. At that point, the Wardens off to the north of you should "regroup". * Hug the "cliffside" and run down the hill, using Run as One. Stay along the cliff (now at the bottom) and break aggro with the Wardens if you got their attention. Let your health (and the health of your pet) recover. You should be in a "safe" spot. * From here you should be able to see Chkkr Thousand Tail. Run across the valley towards him. Keep the rock/mountain face between you and him, although you may have to step out to aggro him first. * Make sure your pet is on defend or attack, and then attack Chkkr (through the rock). You won't be able to hit him, and he should (hopefully) keep trying to hit you. * Call your shout, and then use the pet attack skills to start killing Chkkr. He has Troll Unguent and will use it more frequently as his health gets lower and lower. Disrupting Lunge can help stop that. * Continually use the shout and pet attack skills to kill Chkkr. * Once he's dead, collect your drops and restart. Possible Issues * Oni have 3 spawns that may affect you: ** Your side of the wall by Chkkr. The run is over. ** In the valley in the path of the Mantis/Kirin, where they fight. You can just wait it out to see who wins. ** In the area near Chkkr, where he'll fight them. Wait it out to see who wins. If Chkkr loses, the run is over. * Chkkr will fight the Wardens that spawn near him, and depending on his spawn, your pet may aggro them as well. If he isn't fighting them yet, see if you can pull Chkkr away from them and closer to the wall you fight him at. If he's already fighting the wardens, he may be dead by the time you get there. The run is over. * You may pre-maturely aggro the Wardens in the " waiting point" above the valley. The run is probably over. Counters If Chkkr attacks your pet, then keep spamming all of your pet healing skills and pet attacks until the pet dies (hopefully this won't happen). Make sure Chkkr keeps attacking you, and use Comfort Animal to revive your pet. Then restart your attack chain, making sure to use Enraged Lunge while your other attacks are recharging. Note: Make sure to keep staffing/shooting Chkkr. If you keep staffing him he will stay focused on you. Variants *If you do bring Symbiotic Bond, then it is suggested that you bring Troll Unguent and move all your excess points to Wilderness Survival. This is to heal yourself because your pet is sharing your health. See also * Build:A/any Chkkr Locust Lord Farmer * Chkkr Thousand Tail * Pet aggro model Video Video of this build in action with R/Mo R/any Chkkr Thousand Tail Farmer